Scorched Earth
by MasterBruceWayne11
Summary: Jason Todd, better known as Red Hood, prevents a shipment of high-tech weaponry from hitting the streets of Gotham. A full-scale gang war ensues. Red Hood, who knows he would be in over his head to stop the war alone, aligns himself with Batman, and other members of the Bat Family.


GOTHAM CITY

10:42 P.M.

Jason Todd kneeled over the ledge of the building. The moon, which gently illuminated Gotham, has risen, and the Red Hood had his night plans set out. He slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and leaped off the building.

Jason was running building to building towards Cape Carmine. He received information about the Dimitrov Crime Family attempting to make a larger appearance on the grid of organized crime. They were doing so through highly advanced weapons, which they purchased from rogue American special forces. The Dimitrov's already purchased the weapons, and the last step of the process was to distribute. Distribution was taking place at 11:30 P.M., according to one of Dimitrov's mobsters, who gave away all the details he knew under interrogation.

When Jason finally reached Cape Carmine, it was 10:59. He stopped running when he landed on top of another building, where the Cape was in his field of view. He set down his bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars from his jacket pocket, and scanned the area.

Dimitrov's man was right. A small cargo ship pulled into the docks. Men with rifles began to climb onto the deck, shouting instructions to each-other. Jason examined the rifles the mobsters were carrying. It was some sort of variant of the AK-47, but it looked very modernized, and they all appeared to be fixed up with expensive looking attachments, including scopes and sights.

"Somebody's going to have one hell of a treasury problem", Jason thought, as he slid down the fire escape ladder, holding his duffel bag in one hand.

11:16. Jason watched from the side of a warehouse as a man carried a green crate off the cargo ship and stashed it inside the same warehouse. As the man walked back to the ship, presumably to grab another crate, Jason quickly slipped inside the warehouse to see the contents.

The warehouse had about fifty of the same green crates stacked next to each other on the floor. Other than the boxes, the warehouse was relatively empty, other than some empty shelves and a few scattered tools. Jason found a crowbar, (how he hated crowbars) and pried open a crate. It contained the same rifle the other men on the cargo ship were carrying, as well as the magazine, a small scope, and a rubber grip, designed to be attached to a rail underneath the rifle. Jason grabbed the crowbar and pried open another crate, and found the same thing. The Dimitrov's must have been very specific with their request. Determining that this was the stash, he decided to carry on with his plan.

He proceeded to sling the duffel bag off his shoulder, and unzip it. He took the contents: Eight Improvised explosive devices forged with fire extinguishers and and TNT, and the detonator, which he forged from a cell phone. He began to lay out the explosives on the crates, and paused as he heard footsteps. He silently propped himself against the side of the door as the same man who was delivering the crates walked inside. Before he noticed the explosives, Jason swiftly kicked him in his femur, and which caused him to fall on his knees and drop the crate, and before he could make a noise, Jason caught the man in a headlock with his right arm, and jammed one of his guns into the side of his head with his left arm. The man was about 5'9, with black hair and a very poorly shaved stubble that looked like he tried to shave with a dull ax. Jason decided he needed more specific answers, and so he needed to interrogate him, but not here.

"Make a single sound, and I'll blow your brains out", he threatened.

He terrified man caught a glimpse of him, and recognized him as the Red Hood. He did as he was told, and obediently walked along with Jason, who was making his way to the back door of the warehouse. Jason cracked open the door, peered outside, and silently exited the warehouse, still gripping onto the man's head with his forearm.

11:29. Jason and his hostage made it on top of a building using the fire escape, safely out of sight from anybody at Carmine. He threw the hostage on the concrete roof, and pointed his gun at the man, who began backing into the wall. At that moment, the man's cell phone rang.

"Who is that?", Jason demanded.

The man nervously shuffled through his pocket, staring up at Jason, pulling out the cellphone, glancing down at it, and quickly back to Jason. "It's Abram Koskov, he's the leader of this distribution", he spat out.

"Answer it", Jason demanded, still pointing the gun at him.

He answered it. "It's time for the distribution", he whispered to Jason, lowering the cell phone. "They need confirmation that all the supplies are secured in the warehouse."

"_Is _everything secured?", Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Then my work here is done." Jason pulled out his detonator, pushed the button labeled "Talk", and a loud explosion was heard from a mile away from Cape Carmine. Bright orange light and debris rocketed into the sky, followed by black smoke, which draped over the bright full moon.

The man looked in horror as the warehouse (with many of his friend in the blast range) exploded into charred pieces.

"What now?", he shouted to Jason, which could barely be heard over the new-found panic that spread over Gotham city.

"Now I get out of here."

"And me?"

"Now you join your fallen comrades", said Jason, smiling under his red helmet.

He fired a precise shot into his head, and began making his escape far away from Cape Carmine.


End file.
